marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * |Synopsis1 = As the two Venoms - virtually indistinguishable in appearance - confront each other, Eddie Brock flirts with Patricia Robertson, who snares Spider-Man with tendrils and disparagingly tosses him aside. Robertson-Venom and Brock-Venom's brawl sends them smashing across rooftops and through alleys; Brock flirting with Robertson throughout the entire battle. Watching from a nearby rooftop, Vic, Frankie, and Bob note that the latter remotely deactivated Robertson's control collar and are surprised the Venom symbiote clone hasn't killed her. Venom (Brock) gains the upper hand in the battle, smashing Venom (Robertson) through but Nick Fury intervenes and fires a high-tech RPG at Venom (Brock), enabling Venom (Robertson) to escape. Venom (Brock) cocoons Fury with tendrils and contemplates killing him, but decides to leave him hanging upside-down while he tracks down Robertson. Feeling her control of the Venom symbiote clone slipping, Robertson struggles to keep in control of it. She is confronted by Spider-Man, who asks what her supervillain name is before attacking her. However, Spider-Man is surprised when she not only doesn't fight back but tells him to get away from her as the symbiote-clone goes berserk. Bob, Vic, and Frankie find Fury dangling and cut him down, Bob removing the symbiote biomass gag. When Fury angrily demands to know who he is, Bob lists a code comprised of a series of numbers and military jargon that immediately cows the S.H.I.E.L.D. director. When Fury asks how he knows that top-secret code, Bob reveals that the code exists because of him and that the scientist with whom Fury was working has been terminated. Bob then threatens to have Fury imprisoned in the Vault for treason if he continues interfering or even so much as speaks to anyone of this matter, forcing the usually fearless S.H.I.E.L.D. director to reluctantly stand down. As Robertson struggles to regain control of the symbiote-clone, Spider-Man drops his usual quippy attitude and tells her to relax, asking what her name is. Robertson states that she has to kill Eddie Brock and the Venom symbiote before the symbiote-clone kills her, but Spider-Man declares he's not going to let that happen and says she'll have to go through him. As Robertson regains control of the symbiote-clone, Venom (Brock) blindsides Spider-Man and the two resume their brawl. The street collapses beneath the two Venoms, sending them plunging into a cistern in the sewers. As the symbiotes retract from their faces, Brock tells Robertson to stop fighting and become one with him, but as he moves to forcibly kiss her a cell-phone drops into the water next to them and explodes, sending Venom (Brock) careening down an outlet pipe. Surfacing, Venom (Robertson) asks the real Suit where he's been, and he responds he was delayed - missing an arm and part of his head. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}